


Just Because

by iamthetimechild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gay, M/M, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthetimechild/pseuds/iamthetimechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius go to the same University, are completely different people, but sometimes, opposites do attract.</p><p>                         ~How foolish were we, to think that immortality means to live forever~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~Prologue~

Sirius~ When Sirius feels like giving up (which happens alot), all he needs to do is think about Remus,  _God, Remus._ Remus and his cocky attitude when he has the upper hand, Remus spooning him when he has too many nightmares.  _And Remus, when he gets that crease in between his eyebrows when he's concentrating._ Remus when they're on the couch, then Sirius opens Snapchat and Remus just pouts and tries to distract him.

_Remus._

Thats how he knows he's alright.

As long as he can think about Remus, nothings unbearable, and he's Infinite.


	2. ~Chapter 1~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Sirius meet and it gets better I PROMISE

**Sirius**

 

**-**

 

Sometimes Sirius doesn't know why he bothers anymore. Or why he even sleeps at night, or why he even decides to wake up in the morning. Everyone says that coming to terms with who you are is way better than being confused. Bullshit. Sirius hated knowing what he was. He hated being gay. He hated the very thought of telling his parents, they already hated him for being rebellious enough to wear eyeliner, buy a leather jacket (with his own money, mind you) and listen to the hardest, rockiest rock you have ever heard. 

 

And his mum knows about it too. Everyday she's at him.”Sirius, get that bloody hair cut. Sirius, stop listening to that trash. Sirius, wash that hair of yours. Sirius, get that blasted jacket dry cleaned.” She doesn't _bloody stop_. Until he got accepted into Hogwarts University, then _everything_ changed. Well, for about a day. Then she realised that its Sirius, not Regulus, and that she just needs to hate him, why? Because he's a disappointment, thats why. She barely even caught wind of all the other stuff he's been doing. Drinking, going to nightclubs, having boyfriends and girlfriends alike; because he was being himself, that’s what irritated her.

 

Him not complying with The Noble Black Guidelines, him being the rebellious person he was, him being Sirius Black and _not caring._ Not caring about what anyone thinks, him voicing his opinion every chance he gets, and, in spite of his mother, having true friends. 

 

Having friends that look after him, who tell him its all okay when he breaks down sobbing when he thinks his mum will find out about his sexuality, who calm him down after every panic attack he has, who stick by him, ruffle up his hair, and tell him he's an idiot when he talks a little too much about Gerard Way (who they all Googled and didn't was really all that hot like, I Swear to God, Sirius).

 

-

 

He pulled up to the gates of Hogwarts University, and immediately spotted James Potter snogging his girlfriend of exactly a year, and he immediately ran up with his suitcase full of his stuff, and jumped on his best mates back, knocking him and his girlfriend Lily to the ground. “Sirius you twat get off me,” James chuckles, “Ah hello, you must be Lily! I’m Sirius! Yes, James I know I’m on top of you, thats the whole point, you wanker.” James just pushes Sirius off of him and just shoves Sirius back down when he tries to get up. “Okay, I deserved that,” Sirius says, slightly laughing. 

 

-

 

They head up to their room for three years, with Sirius going for his masters in Music and Performing Arts (again, much to his mothers disgust), James going for his degree in Paramedics, and some other lad named Remus going for his masters in Ancient History. James keeps going on about how cool Remus is, Remus can do this, Remus can do that, Remus can surf. 

 

-

 

Sirius woke up to the loudest banging on the door. _Jesus Christ he's got some muscle,_ Sirius thought. He got up just in his boxers and decided to put on his jacket. He stumbled up to the door and opened it to stop the banging, because God knows what Lily and James were playing at last night but he didn't want to wake them up. As he was opening the door his heart almost stopped. So this was the so-called Remus, he could see why James kept on bragging. Brown hair with light highlights all through it, about as tall as Sirius, and Sirius was 6.2”, with floral shorts and a white T- shirt and an open floral jacket. God Damn.

“And you must be…?” Remus asked cautiously, not really expecting this guy in only boxers and a leather jacket to open the door for him. “Sirius, Sirius Black; well not for long,” Sirius introduced himself as best he could with stammering and losing track of what he was saying because Oh My God he is so cute.

 

“Okay, Sirius, can you please help us with my stuff? I barely got up the stairs.”

 

Together they got Remus’ stuff into the room being saved next to Sirius’. Although Sirius had no idea how one can own so much floral, he didn’t question it. “So I should probably get dressed, I’ll meet you in the kitchen,” Sirius stated, not really waiting for an answer, he turned on his heels and walked out the door, leaving Remus wondering as to why Sirius wanted to meet him in the kitchen. 

 

Sirius decided not to wear his Beatles T- Shirt because he really didn't want to dirty it already (Sirius is an absolute clean freak) so he opted for a plain black T-Shirt to go under his jacket with black skinny jeans, very suitable given the situation. He looked down at his nails and saw that the nail polish was chipping. Shit, now he's got to redo it. Oh well, thats another trip to Gloss and weird stares as people recognise him as The Sirius Black, the one who wears a leather jacket and actually does what he wants, Oh My God, hold the phone, he likes The Beatles? Once there was this rumour that he actually had _sex,_ like, what? He's so not allowed to do that despite the fact that he's 19 years old. 

 

Sirius emerges from his room and walks into the kitchen only to be disgusted, there sat Remus with one of those stupid DS things in his hands. “I am wounded, _wounded I say!”_ Remus, obviously shocked by this sudden outburst of shouting dropped his DS and the screen read **GAME OVER.** “Shit, Sirius. I was winning that,” said Remus, very annoyed. “I don't care, there is nothing more degrading than playing a handheld time waster,” Sirius stated with a matter-of-fact tone. “Okay then, was that the only thing you wanted to say? Or did you want to criticise my favourite colour?” Remus said, somewhat annoyed. “Depends what it is,” Sirius said, curious. “The blood of my fallen enemies,” Remus stated, he then paused for a few seconds then couldn't contain his laughter as he saw the look on Sirius’ face which was a mix between horror, incredulously and humour. “I thought you were serious for a second,” Sirius said in-between fits of laughter. As soon as Sirius calmed down he decided to get to the point.

 

“20 questions.” Remus blinked twice, “I’m sorry, what?” Remus asked tentatively. “20 questions, we both ask each other 20 questions, taking turns, about each other. In the end we should have asked 40 questions altogether.” “Can I ask why?” Remus asked, obviously intrigued. “No.”

“Okay then, who's going first?” Remus asked, “You can.”

**“** When’s your birthday?”

“Third of November, 1996”

“Whens yours?”

“March tenth, 1996”

“Whats your favourite colour?”

“Blue”

“Yours? Seriously?”

“Orange”

“Most played song on your laptop?”

“Hang on, let me go grab it” Sirius got up and went to his room and grabbed his very stickered MacBook. He opened and quickly opened iTunes.

“Erm, you may not know it”

“Try me”

“Nine in the Afternoon”

“Oh shit I thought it would be Pierce the Veil or AC/DC or something not freaking Panic! at the Disco Oh My God.”

“Shut up Remus, how the hell do you know Pierce the Veil?”

“I listen to them sometimes, and besides, you had a PTV shirt in your room”

“Favourite movie”

“I cant say”

“It cant be that bad”

“Fine, The Perks of Being a Wallflower”

Pffft, Okay then, I actually haven't seen it”

“You should, I have it on my laptop”

“Favourite book series?”

“The Hunger Games”

“Oh shit did you cry when Rue died?”

Um, maybe”

“Your favourite movie?”

“Mrs. Doubtfire”

“Disney or Nickelodeon?”

“DISNEY”

“Last person you texted?”

“Erm, do I have to answer this?”

“Thats kinda the point, yeah”

“Well then, my ex”

“I’m guessing I cant ask what kind of ex can I?”

“No”

“Favourite band?”

“The Beatles”

“Favourite Doctor?”

“How did you know I watched Doctor Who?”

“Good guessing”

“David Tennant of Matt Smith, but Jon Pertwee wasn't bad”

“Tumblr or Twitter?”

“Tumblr”

“Who do you live with?”

Sirius winced. “My parents and brother”

“Favourite author?”

“Stephanie Meyer”

Sirius raised an eyebrow, but Remus continued nevertheless.

“Old school rock or New School?”

“Old school duh”

“Favourite Companion?”  
“Rose or Riversong”

It went on like this for a while, and the questions ranged from favourite colour to what you're going to miss from home, Sirius just scoffed at this question and said “Nothing”

 

-

  
Then they finished asking questions, exchanged phone numbers (For pure boredom purposes), added each other on Snapchat, followed each others blog on Tumblr and just sat on their laptops for about two hours or so, when James and Lily woke up.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Remus_

\- 

 

Sirius seems nice enough, even though he hadn't seen The Perks of Being a Wallflower, like, who hasn't seen the Perks? Anyway Remus decided to start making lunch seeing as though it was gone 12. “Sirius!” Remus could not BELIEVE there was nothing in the fridge to even make toasties. “Yes, Remus, what?” “There’s _nothing_ in the fridge. How. With James how is there not anything in the fridge?” Sirius, having not thought of this, started to think, _what if I went and bought sausages and potatoes and made Bangers and Mash._ “Remus, good man, are you part Irish?” Remus, so confused and had absolutely no idea how to react just said, “Erm, no?” “Oh, well, do you like onion gravy, sausages and mashed potato?” “I eat _any_ kind of potato.” “Even boiled?” “Especially boiled.”

“I’m sorry but that is kinda weird,” Sirius stated. “Eh, what do you think is in Potato Salad?” Sirius kind of stood dumbfounded, and then smiled and said, “Roasted potatoes.” Remus just rolled his eyes. “Alright, who's car are we taking?” Sirius hesitated. “I’m driving so my car,” and with that they wrote a note and stuck it on the fridge that said they'd be gone for about 30 minutes. “What the hell, I've tried and tried to get my cursive correct and here you are writing a quick note in copperplate. What the hell,” Remus was absolutely dumbfounded at how perfect his writing was. “Ha, um, yeah, I actually don't know how to print-write, I was only taught copperplate by my parents,” Sirius said, really wanting to get off the subject. Remus picked up on this and just nodded. 

 

 

When they finally got out into the parking lot, Remus almost _died_ when he saw Sirius’ freaking car. “ _How the Hell did you get one of those?_ ” Remus breathed. “Oh for Gods sake are you really going to gawk at everything I own and do? I may be awesome but theres no reason to tell me.” Remus just stood there awe struck. “A 67’ Chevy Impala. Where. Did. You. Get. It.” Sirius paused for a moment. “My uncle gave it to me, he ran a car yard.” “Huh, cool,” and with that they got in the car and realised there was still the old cassette player. Sirius threw him the box and said to pick what he wanted. He grabbed Alice Coopers Schools Out. “Aha, I forgot I had this! Oi theres some newer stuff in there too,” Remus grinned. “I know, its ordered so well I feel like messing it all up.” Sirius just smirked and said, “If you mess it up you're walking home.” “Is that a challenge Mr. Black?” Sirius just pulled over and said, “You bet.” Remus huffed and said he would touch his cassettes. 

 

-

 

Remus has come to a conclusion. Shopping with Sirius is the best. He goes straight to whatever he needs, leaving plenty of dad jokes in his wake. Then, he goes to the candy aisle. “Pick whatever you want.” Remus just looked at him. “What? Pick it,” Remus did a double take. “Fine but I’m going to pay you back,” Sirius just laughed. “I have more money than I’m worth, so, no. You are _not_ paying me back. Same as you are _not_ going to mess up my cassette collection.” Remus huffed and grabbed some Cadbury Top Deck chocolate, a family sized bag of Starburst Party Mix and a four pack of gum. “Can I at least pay for the gum?” “Ha, no,” Sirius grabbed the confectionery got as much starburst as humanly possible, shoved it in the basket and ran to the nearest cash register. Then went through the whole, “How was your day?” “Oh! I heard these are good!” And then payed. And as soon as he got through the door back at Uni, he started _inhaling_ the candy. He had asked the cashier to put his stuff in another bag. He was now somewhat grateful because Sirius had actually finished the entire bag, and they weren't small bags. 

 

“Moony, there is a party being held by a guy named Pettigrew? I _think_ his name is Peter but I’m not quite su re, any rate, I was wondering if you wanted to go.” Remus thought about it for a bit; but then quickly remembered his _last_ party experience, then said, with a touch of hysteria, “No way. Me and parties don't really agree.” Sirius looked somewhat taken aback. He was sure Remus would have wanted to come. “Hey, why did you call me Moony?” Sirius just laughed. “Your name, it means werewolf, werewolves howl at the moon-” Remus still wasn't getting it, “Full moon? Moony?” Remus laughed when he _finally_ got it, “well, its only fair that you get a nickname too, so I now pronounce you Padfoot.” “Huh? Padfoot? You do realise that my name means ‘Star’, right?” “Yeah, but you're a real bitch sometimes.” Sirius tutted, “Then I pronounce a pillow _war_ ,” Remus barely had enough time to grab one of the throw-cushions (Lily’s idea, not his), before Sirius grabbed another cushion and went in for the kill. Sirius _lunged_ at Remus, whacking him in the stomach with a cushion, but while he was doing that Remus whacked him repeatedly in the head, messing up Sirius’ hair and Sirius did some sort of hair flip and his hair was back in place, how Remus has no idea, but it happened. 

 

-

One hour later Remus still couldn't feel his throat. Sirius was just laughing at any chance he could because _oh my God Remus is so cute puffed out._ Sirius had gotten lunch started with boiling potatoes and defending the potatoes from Remus, who kept on coming to the stove with a fork. “But _Sirius,_ I want some.” Sirius just sighed and called him an idiot and that he believed that Remus liked boring boiled potatoes with nothing on them. 

 

When Sirius _finally_ got lunch ready, and was faced with a _very_ annoyed Remus he bellowed “ _James! Lily! Get out of each other and have lunch!”_ Sirius bellowed, then promptly burst out laughing when he was faced with a very pissed Lily and a very proud James. They all sat down and inhaled the smell of food. Lily dug in first, her excuse being, “What? I haven't had breakfast.” Sirius could have _sworn_ he heard James mumble, “Yes we did” then smirk. Sirius had three serves, Remus had two, Lily had two and James had five. “Sirius, good mate, you'll be doing the cooking the rest of the time we’re at Uni.” James stated. Remus huffed, then decided to object. “But the rest of us haven't had a chance to deem ourselves worthy.” James sucked in a breath through his teeth then ruffled his hair, “Fine, I _know_ I’m shite at cooking so I’m out, but, since you pulled up the issue, you cook tomorrow, then Lily. Whoever’s best at cooking wins.”

 

So Sirius won, but only by a little. Lily was hopeless, and Remus was almost as good as Sirius. _Almost._

 

_-_

 

Padfoot - Heyy Moony

 

Remus looked at his phone perplexed, who is this Kik user named ‘Padfoot’. Then it clicked.

 

Moony - Yo Pads whats up?

 

Padfoot - You have no idea how boring musical theory with Professor Binns is

 

Padfoot - None.

 

Moony - If it makes you feel better I’m in Ancient Rome A class

 

Padfoot - …

 

Padfoot - You’re in the A classes?

 

Moony - Yeah?

 

Padfoot - You make it sound easy

 

Padfoot - I worked my ass off

 

Padfoot - Legit

 

Moony - Romes p cool tbh

 

Padfoot - Help meh Mooneh

 

Moony - Class ends in ten minutes if you run to the dorm I might come to the party tonight.

 

Padfoot - Omg 

 

Padfoot - Serious??

 

Padfoot - Haha, Sirius.

 

_Moony has left this chat._

**Author's Note:**

> So smol and I know the next chapter will be bigger


End file.
